


The one where Jessica whacks Bowers in the face with a guitar

by dearBunni



Category: IT (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearBunni/pseuds/dearBunni
Summary: Childhood friends Jessica and Andy are hanging out one day when their newest group of friends self-titled "The Losers Club" come running past with the Infamous Henry Bowers and co. on their tails. Jessica decides she's had enough of his bullying and steps in.





	The one where Jessica whacks Bowers in the face with a guitar

Another day another dawn. When the losers club had woken up that morning, they had not thought they were going to spend their Saturday running at top speed down the street.

  
If anything they wanted to stay inside or go hang out at the Barrens until it got dark, or Eddie got paranoid about his mother wanting to know where he is, what he’s doing and who he’s with. And usually, Ben’s mom goes out looking for him if he’s out after dark, not wanting to upset his aunt by making noise when he comes home late.

  
But here they were, doing exactly that. Not out of some fun game they were playing, or a contest of who’s the fastest runner; they did that last week but that’s a completely different topic. They were running for their lives. I mean, they were running from Bowers and his goons and a few recent recruits, but, hey, it’s basically the same thing.

  
Muscles burning, breath loud and ragged, thoughts briefly crossing their minds of how it was too hot to be running, and the muffled screaming from Bowers on their tails behind the pounding in their ears.

  
Eventually, he was going to catch up to them; they were older, taller, and had significantly longer legs than any of them, save maybe Mike and Bev, and the seven of them were running hopelessly out of breath. Don’t they have anything better to do than pick on younger kids?

  
As that thought flickered in Andy’s mind, Jessica had answered her aloud as she stood up. Eyes following seven kids they’d recently become acquainted with, and dare I say, quite fond of; she dropped her arms, guitar in her left hand tapping lightly on the concrete sidewalk.  
“Apparently not.”

  
She’d switched her guitar to her right hand, gripping the neck much like one would hold a bat or perhaps a sword; which might be the image going through Jessica’s mind at the current moment. Something Andy was possibly guessing as Jessica slowly started walking toward the group, catching up as she sped up her pace.

 

“Jessica-” Andy stood up from the step she had been sitting on, twisting her hand on the strap of her art satchel as she stared out at Jessica and she ran further away- “What are you doing!?”

  
“What’s it look like!?” Jessica shouted back at her.

  
“It looks like I should be stopping you!”

  
Andy sighed when Jessica ignored her, instead deciding it was better to follow up on her comment and chase after her dear best friend.

 

After spotting the two girls in a hurried glance over his shoulder, Richie felt his lips curl into a smile and looked back to shout to his friends. “Guys, look! Reinforcements!”

  
Now after said; let’s call it a statement, several of them had glanced over their shoulders and even slowed their paces. The smart ones who knew better; read: Stan, Billy, and Mike, did not and continued running. Their mistake.

  
They only happened to witness the end portion of their rescue, as Jessica rushed in between the club and their offenders, wielding a- “Is that-” Eddie stuttered out, barely registering what he was seeing as spots trickled into his vision- “Is she holding a-”

  
“Guitar?” Richie answered, not turning to look at Eddie as he spoke. “Yes, yes it is.”

  
“What is she-“

  
“Going to do with it?” Ben chimed in, an assuming grin rising on his face.

  
“Save our asses I assume,” Bev added pumping her fist in the air and giving a supporting cheer.”

  
Now over with the boys who’d thought to keep running, the three of them had now also stopped, turned around, and, after bending over and catching their breaths, stared at history in the making.  
With Jessica and Andy, however, Andy stood off to the side predicting the worst, whilst Jessica raised her guitar over her head filled with glee, and running on pure adrenalin, proceeded to bash it over Bowers’ head.

  
Silence washed overall, ignoring the sound of a few pieces of polished wood crashing to the asphalt, but, hey, it makes for great sound effects. Bowers crumpled to the ground aghast, his two normal minions stood frozen solid, while the recent hires, promptly turned tail and ran.

  
“Holy shit!” Jessica heard the familiar voice of Richie behind her, and she quickly turned, flashed him and the rest of the losers club a victory grin, and raised her guitar once more and prepared another attack.

  
Although it was unnecessary when Belch and Vic grabbed Bowers by both arms, picked him up and dragged him away, leaving a trail of blood trickling from Bowers’ forehead as it dripped onto the road.

  
“Did you see that!?”

  
“Yeah, I fucking did!”

  
“That was amazing, holy shit!”

  
“That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!”

  
“I know!”

  
When Jessica turned around and walked over, Andy following quickly behind, mildly impressed and somewhat speechless. It was Eddie and Richie who were conversing back and forth, gripping each other’s shoulders and jumping up and down with excitement.

  
“You’re so lucky its summer, otherwise you’d get expelled for that.” Bill had walked over and spoken to her first, although his expression betrayed his words. She could tell he was grateful according to the small smile he had.

  
“No she wouldn’t, her parents are too rich for the school to risk offending.” Bev snorted and walked up, reaching an arm up and around Jessica’s neck, raising her free hand to fist bump with the blonde.  
“I can’t believe you did that,” Mike had stepped up with the rest of the group. “You better watch out for his dad. You know he’s a cop right?”  
“Yeah,” Jessica chuckled. “I may have egged his house on Halloween.”

  
“Oh shit!” Ben glanced at Andy for a short second, watched her nod, and promptly reaching up to high five her.  
“Several times.”

  
“Come on, Andy,” Jessica looked at her best friend accusingly. “Like you weren’t there holding the cartons for me.”

  
“I know.”

  
“You guys are wild,” Stan glanced back and forth between the two of them and sighed.”

  
“We always got your back kiddos.”


End file.
